Z powrotem zjednoczeni Avengers Infinity War
by WesternGirlHero
Summary: Avengers - obrońcy Ziemi. Wielcy bohaterowie, gotowi oddać życie, by ratować ludzi. Strażnicy Galaktyki-grupa osób, które pragną odkupić swoje czyny, ratując galaktykę przed czyhającym na nią złem. Thanos-tytan pragnący władzy. Nie cofnie się przed niczym. Myśli, że posiadając Rękawicę Nieskończoność, może wszystkich pokonać. Jednak są jeszcze inni ludzie-nieodkryci bohaterowie.
1. WSTĘP

Może wkleję tu najpierw opis, bo mi się nie zmieścił:

Avengers - obrońcy Ziemi. Wielcy bohaterowie, gotowi oddać życie, by ratować ludzi.

Strażnicy Galaktyki - grupa osób, które pragną odkupić swoje czyny, ratując galaktykę przed czyhającym na nią złem.

Thanos - tytan pragnący władzy. Nie cofnie się przed niczym. Myśli, że posiadając Rękawicę Nieskończoność, może wszystkich pokonać.

Jednak są jeszcze inni ludzie - nieodkryci bohaterowie, którzy nie chwalą się swoimi mocami.

Co, jeśli oni wszyscy się spotkają? Ile osób poniesie śmierć? I komu uda się zwyciężyć w czekającym ich starciu?

Teraz mogę przejść do wstępu xd

Akcja opowiadania rozgrywa się po Wojnie Bohaterów i w czasie Infinity War, jednak pomysł powstał przed IW, więc będę bazować na wcześniejszych filmach i zwiastunach. Można się więc spodziewać, że bohater który umrze w IW u mnie będzie żył lub ten, który w filmie żył, u mnie zginie. Znaczy, nie obiecuję, że nie będę (kiedy już IW będzie w kinach) się niektórymi zdarzeniami inspirowała, jednak w większości raczej będzie to mój pomysł. Jeszcze nie jest dopracowany i tworzę spis bohaterów (nie wiem, czy dodam Kapitan Marvel, bo praktycznie nic o niej nie wiem, ale przygotujcie się, że może nie być jej w postaciach, a będzie w jakimś momencie książki XD). Tak w ogóle, to nigdy jeszcze nie pisałam czegokolwiek, co by miało tyle osób (nawet jeśli liczyć postacie epizodyczne), a do tego dojdzie jeszcze kilka moich, więc pewnie będzie taki trochę chaos zanim się z tym oswoję, chociaż postaram się, żeby tego nie było widać.

Teraz trochę o treści książki. Będę starała się opisać to, co się dzieje u wszystkich bądź chociaż większości tych ważnych postaci w każdym rozdziale. Nie spodziewajcie się, że Thanos wbije do nich już w 5 rozdziale, bo najpierw chciałabym opisać trochę sytuacje z innych filmów pomiędzy Wojną Bohaterów a IW (Jak np to, dlaczego w Czarnej Panterze nie było Kapitana), dodając do tego jakieś własne pomysły.

Chyba tyle chciałam powiedzieć. Od razu piszę, że nie wiem, kiedy zacznę systematycznie (albo i nie) dodawać rozdziały, bo książek, które muszę pisać już trochę jest, ale postaram się to zrobić jak najszybciej.

A, jeszcze jedno. Ogólnie książka jest bardziej tworzona na Wattpadzie, ale tu też będę dodawać rozdziały.


	2. WPROWADZENIE POSTACI

**AVENGERS**

 _Anthony "Tony" Stark - Iron-Man_

"Więc mówisz, że nic się nie da zrobić? Masz najwidoczniej strasznie małą wyobraźnię. Wszystko da się zrobić. Trzeba tylko chcieć. I trochę ruszyć głową"

Kim jest Tony? Na pewno geniuszem. Jego pasją jest budowa nowych zbroi. Teraz jednak skupia się na zebraniu Avengers spowrotem. Złoczyńcy wciąż grasują na Ziemi, a on ma źle przeczucia, co do przyszłości.

 _Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers - Kapitan Ameryka_

"Ludzkość potrzebuje bohaterów. Jednak jacy z nas bohaterowie, skoro walczyliśmy przeciwko sobie?"

Steve wciąż znajduje się w Wakandzie. Nie wydaje się tam jednak w ich sprawy polityczne – trzyma się na uboczu. Dzięki temu ma dużo czasu na przemyślenia. Wie, że niedługo będzie musiał opuścić Bucky'ego i wrócić do ojczystego kraju.

 _Natalia "Natasha" Alianova Romanowa - Czarna Wdowa_

"Nie wiem, jak mogłam pokazać przejaw takiego idiotyzmu i dać się wkręcić w wojnę Tony'ego i Steve'a. Przecież od razu było widać, że nic dobrego by z tego nie wynikło. A teraz trzeba spowrotem zbierać ekipę"

Natasha wciąż ma nadzieję, na powrót Bruce'a. Przecież nie mógł zniknąć ma zawsze. Kobieta wciąż go szuka, starając się wykorzystać każdą wolną chwilę, by przetrząsać Internet w poszukiwaniu jakiś informacji o Banerze lub Hulku.

 _Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton - Hawkeye_

"Czemu nikt mi wcześniej nie powiedział, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak emerytura, kiedy jest się w Avengers? Wtedy na pewno zastanowiłbym się z dwadzieścia razy przed podjęciem decyzji"

Clint chciałby spędzić czas z żoną i dziećmi, jednak musi pomagać reszcie Avengersów. W końcu świat ich potrzebuje. Mężczyzna jednak nie jest do końca pewny, czy to jest dobre wytłumaczenie.

 _Robert Bruce Banner - Hulk_

"Serio mogłem tak długo przebywać na tej planecie? Przecież ona jest okropna. Doprawdy, Hulk nie ma wyczucia"

Bruce został znaleziony przez Thora na Sakaarze. Pomagał im w walce z Helą. Jednak wciąż nie jest przekonany co do Hulka i obawia się, że na dłuższą metę przestanie móc zmienić się spowrotem w siebie.

 _Thor Odinson_

"Próbowaliśmy powstrzymać ragnarok, a okazało się, że trzeba było go wywołać. Trochę bez sensu, bo przez to męczyliśmy się na darmo, nie? Odyn mógł nas jakoś lepiej uprzedzić"

Thor na nowo przekonuje się do swojego brata. Stara się odnowić ich relację. Chciałby, by Loki wreszcie stał się dobry. Przynajmniej na tyle, by na każdym kroku nie ubiegać się o władzę.

 _Sam Wilson - Falcon_

"Kapitan Ameryka miał rację. Teraz wszyscy to zauważyli. I co, nie zamierzacie go tu ściągnąć?"

Sam jest na wakacjach i, jak na razie, nie zamierza wracać. Bo po co? Nie ma już Kapitana, a Stark zawsze go wkurzał.

 _Wanda Maximoff - Scarlet Witch_

"Myślałam, że jesteśmy drużyną. Teraz jednak wiem, że jesteśmy nic nie znaczącą grupą bohaterów, gotowych pokłócić się o byle co. Ludzie! Co jest z wami?! Weźmy się w garść i zaufajmy sobie nawzajem"

Wanda nie będzie dłużej tolerować tego, że po wojnie Kapitana ze Starkiem wszyscy się nawzajem unikają. Zamierza pomóc im zrozumieć, że jako drużyna muszą sobie wybaczać.

 _Vision_

"Czy tylko mnie zastanawia to, że tak długo nie ma Thora? Nikomu nie wydaje się to dziwne?"

Vision powoli uczy się uczuć. Prawie w ogóle nie oddala się od Wandy na odległość większą niż pięć kroków, co powoli zaczyna irytować dziewczynę.

 **STRAŻNICY GALAKTYKI**

 _Peter Jason Quill - Star-Lord_

"Muzyka jest dobra na wszystko. W końcu to dzięki niej pokonaliśmy Ronana, czyż nie? Więc nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie można nią walczyć"

Quill jest dowódcą Strażników Galaktyki. Stara się być jeszcze lepszym niż do tej pory. Dla Yondu. Suwerenni jednak o nim nie zapomnieli...

 _Gamora_

"Quill, nie bądź głupi. I nie kłuć się z Rocketem! Nie, nie jestem przewrażliwiona, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?!"

Gamora musi wszystkich pilnować, bo wciąż zachowują się jak banda dzieciaków. Czuje się za nich odpowiedzialna i czasami po prostu z nimi nie wytrzymuje. W końcu nikt nie wpada na pomysły głupsze od tych Petera i Rocketa.

 _Drax Niszczyciel_

"Hej, ale już serio całkiem dobrze łapię te wasze metafory. Wiem, że palec na gardle to śmierć, uderzanie z pięści w dłoń to oznaką nadchodzącej bitwy, a... ej, gdzie poszedłeś? Wracaj!"

Drax coraz lepiej radzi sobie z opanowywaniem metafor – przynajmniej jego zdaniem. Cały czas zaczepia któregoś ze Strażników i mówi, jakiej w danym dniu się nauczył. Najczęściej wtedy opowiada o wszystkich, które zna, więc wszyscy jak najszybciej się ewakuują, by nie zdążył się rozkręcić.

 _Rocket Raccoon_

"No a jak myślisz, co robię, hmm...? Na pewno nie sklejam dla ciebie prezentu. Nawet o tym nie marz. To będzie po prostu kolejna bomba, a co?"

Rocket praktycznie codziennie kłuci się z Quillem. Uwielbia to robić. Na dodatek, że przez to wkurza również Gamorę, takie dwa w jednym.

 _Groot_

"I. AM. GROOT!"

Groot jest już nastolatkiem. Strażnicy mają z nim nie mało problemów. W końcu jego nastoletni bunt trzeba jakoś przeżyć.

 _Mantis_

"Lepiej nie zwracać uwagi na większość rzeczy, które mówią ci inne osoby. I podchodzić do życia z dystansem"

Mantis pomaga Strażnikom. Nie ma dnia, by nie zaśmiała się chociaż raz. Spędza dużo czasu z Draxem, widać, że się lubią.

 _Kraglin Obfonteri_

"Jak Yondu mógł tak dobrze kontrolować tą strzałkę?! Z resztą, ja tam nie mam nic do gadania skoro nawet porządnie gwizdać nie umiem"

Kraglin wciąż uczy się kontrolować broń Yondu, chociaż nie zawsze mu to wychodzi. Przez to ma na pieńku z Rocketem, któremu często coś przypadkowo psuje.

 **RESZTA BOHATERÓW**

 _Peter Parker - Spider-Man_

"Pan Stark zaproponował mi bycie Avengersem, rozumiesz?! Znaczy, był to tylko test, który, nawiasem mówiąc, zdałem, ale i tak się liczy!"

Peter postanowił zostać bohaterem na skalę jedynie swojego miasta. Teraz na powrót pomaga staruszkom nosić torby z zakupami i zwalcza złodziei. Oczywiście z pomocą Neda.

 _T'Challa - Czarna Pantera_

"Wakanda otworzyła się na świat. Teraz powinniśmy porozmawiać nad współpracą, panie Stark"

T'Challa musi pozałatwiać wiele formalności ze względu na to, że przez tyle lat ukrywano prawdziwą Wakandę. Przy okazji zamierza rozmówić się z członkami Avengers. W końcu superbohaterowie powinni wiedzieć, z kim mogą ocalić świat.

 _Stephen Vincent Strange - Doktor Strange_

"Thanos chce zniszczyć świat, wy się jeszcze nie pogodziliście, a ja mam na głowie paru wkurzonych magów. Nie no, super. Oczywiście, że nam się uda"

Strange zdobył nowych wrogów, a największym z nich jest Mordo. Do tego dochodzi jego udział w wojnie z Thanosem. Stephen nie wie, czy uda mu się pokonać ich obu.

 _Scott Lang - Ant-Man_

"Najpierw bawicie się w rozwalenie swojej drużyny, a teraz myślicie, że uda wam się ją zebrać z spowrotem? Sorry, to tak nie działa. Ale mogę pomóc. Tylko wiecie, coś za coś"

Scott chciał wieść normalne życie, może czasami zwalczyć kilka przestępców, jednak nie na skalę światową. Stark miał co do niego inne plany. Lang wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że zgodził się na rozważenie jego propozycji o zostanie Avengersem.

 **THANOS** **Z EKIPĄ**

 _Thanos_

"Musimy zniszczyć większość istnień, by same się nie zniszczyły. Przez to spoczywa na nas ogromna odpowiedzialność"

Thanos zbiera Kamienie Nieskończoności. Jego pierwszym celem jest Ziemia. Zamierza wypróbować na niej swoje możliwości.

 _Corvus Glaive_

"Panie, ty wiesz, że jestem tylko tobie posłuszny. Zrobię wszystko, co rozkażesz"

Corvus jest jednym z podwładnych Thanosa, który nawet mianował go generałem swych wojsk.

 _Proxima Midnight_

"Promienie czarnego światła nigdy nie chybiają. Możesz być tego pewien. Na sto procent wygram"

Proxima jest jedyną kobietą na statku Thanosa. Musi się więc ciągle wykazywać dużą zwinnością i siłą.

 _Cull Obsidian_

"Więc co mam zrobić? Który Kamień zdobyć? Wiesz, że cię nie zawiodę"

Cull jest ogromnym (i to w dosłownym znaczeniu) wojownikiem. Nie podda się, zanim jego ofiara nie zginie.

 _Ebony Maw_

"Łatwo odbierzemy wszystkie kamyki. Wystarczy po jednym z nas na każdy. Na dodatek, że większość jest na tej planecie"

Ebony jest genialnym strategiem. Dodatkowo potrafi również manipulować innymi. Jego zdaniem wygrana już od dawna należy do nich.

 **NIEODKRYCI** **BOHATEROWIE**

 _Loki Laufeyson_

"Wiem, że już pytałem, ale jesteś pewny, że powrót na Midgard jest bezpieczny? Bo wiesz, tak trochę chcą mnie tam zabić"

Loki postanowił się zmienić. Nie chce już ciągle być tym złym. Jednak wie, że Ziemia nie jest najlepszym miejscem, by mógł to zrobić. Przecież jak go tylko zobaczą, wsadzą do więzienia. Ewentualnie znów znajdzie się w tej dziurze i będzie spadał przez wieki.

 _Nebula_

"Tatko chce nas wszystkich pozabijać. Ktoś ma jakiś plan?"

Nebula próbowała na własną rękę zabić Thanosa. Jednak nie było to tak proste jak myślała, że będzie. Teraz musi prosić kogoś o pomoc.

 _James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes - Zimowy Żołnierz/Biały Wilk_

"Musimy współpracować ze Starkiem? Tak jakoś wyszło, że go nie lubię"

Bucky musi pogodzić się z Tony'm, co nie jest proste. Żaden nie jest do końca przekonany, czy powinien przebaczyć temu drugiemu. Jednak czeka ich wojna, więc nie mogą marnować czasu na kłótnie.

 _Avaline "Ava" Jones - Cień Wilka_

"W więzieniu przynajmniej dożyłabym spokojnej starości. Tu raczej nie będzie to możliwe"

Ava – niby zwykła kobieta. Pewnie gdyby ktoś spotkał ją na ulicy, nie zapamiętałby jej. Jednak to ona jest słynnym Cieniem Wilka – płatnym zabójcą. Do tej pory wszytko szło dobrze, tylko... nic nie trwa wiecznie.

 _Charlotte "Charlie" White_

"Nah, to ona wpada w kłopoty, nie ja. Można powiedzieć, że jestem jej sekretarką, więc nie możecie mnie o nic winić"

Charlotte nie jest nikim ważnym. Każdy ją pomija, jakby nic nie znaczył. Podoba jej się to. Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie próbował czegokolwiek się o niej dowiedzieć, a to na pewno wyjdzie jej na dobre.

 _Matea_

"Ej, przecież wam pomogłam. Teraz przydałoby się, żebyście wy pomogli mi i wyciągnęli mnie z tej planety"

Matea pochodzi z Xsenii. Jest to dość mała planeta. Właściwie piloci jają unikają – lądują na niej tylko wtedy, gdy się rozbiją, a i to zdarza się dość rzadko. Dziewczyna jednak ma ambicje i chce zwiedzać kosmos.

 _Elizabeth "Eliza" Rodrigez - Innocent_

"Nowa szkoła, nowi ludzie, nowe zasady. Nie no, wszystko fajnie, tylko tak trochę głupio dochodzić do klasy pod koniec roku szkolnego"

Eliza nie czuje się bezpiecznie w Nowej szkole. Przecież nikogo w niej nie zna. Musi się zaaklimatyzować w nowym środowisku, co nigdy nie jest łatwe.

 ** _I inni..._**

(pomogłam sobie tą stroną - http/pl.marvel./wiki/Witaj_na_Marvel_Universe_Wiki!)


	3. 000 PROLOG

️Tony chodził po wieży, starając się zapamiętać każdy jej szczegół. W końcu niedługo siedziba Avengers zostanie przeniesiona do całkowicie innego budynku. Mężczyźnie na pewno będzie brakowało tego miejsca. W końcu spędził tu szmat czasu, a większość wspomnień była dobra. No, może oprócz ostatnich. To tutaj Avengers się rozpadli.

Tony podszedł do okna. Całkowicie zatopił się we własnych myślach. Przez chwilę nawet chciał wziąć telefon i zadzwonić do Steve'a, by ten wrócił. Nie zrobił jednak tego. Postanowił, że Rogers przyleci do nich dopiero, jak się przeniosą. W nowej bazie można zacząć żyć od nowa. Jakby nic się nie stało.

Jednak wciąż nie akceptował Bucky'ego. W końcu to właśnie on zabił jego mamę. I zabrał przyjaciela, bo okazuje się, że Steve wskoczyłby za Barnesem w ogień (nawet jeśli szatyn byłby tym złym). Ciekawe, czy za Tony'ego również by się poświęcił. Stark nie był co do tego taki pewien.

– Ah, tu jesteś. Wszędzie cię szukałam - Pepper podeszła do niego.– Dziennikarze czekają. Już chyba wszyscy wiedzą, że Avengers przenoszą się w inne miejsce.

Mężczyzna westchnął. Chciał jak najdłużej utrzymać to w tajemnicy, jednak– jak zwykle– mu się to nie udało.

– Nie możesz powiedzieć, że jestem chory? Albo że mnie nie ma?

– Niestety – kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Tony poszedł powoli za nią. Wciąż jednak był zamyślony. Zbyt zamyślony, by zobaczyć cień w rogu pomieszczenia.

*

– Niestety dostępny termin mamy jedynie za dwa tygodnie. Musi pan tyle poczekać. Do widzenia – blondynka wyłączyła telefon. Nie czekała nawet na odpowiedź swojego rozmówcy.

Kobieta była po dwudziestce. Miała duże, niebieskie oczy i sięgające za ramiona, jasne włosy. Rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu, szukając wzrokiem swojej współlokatorki.

– Ava!? Gdzieś ty znów polazła?!– Zawołała głośno, oburzona. Odebrała jedynie jeden telefon, a tej już nie było.

Charlotte westchnęła i usiadła na kanapie przed telewizorem. Włączyła go, wygodniej się rozsiadając. Nie zamierzała latać po mieście i szukać współlokatorki. Na dodatek, że wiedziała, iż Ava niedługo wróci.

Charlie nie oglądała zbyt długo. Po zaledwie pięciu minutach do mieszkania wpadła zdyszana Avaline.

– Już jestem. Byłam w księgarni – kobieta pokazała trzymaną w dłoni książkę.

Ava miała piwne oczy i krótkie, czarne włosy. Była wysoka i wysportowana. Miała koło dwudziestu pięciu lat.

– Gdybyś chociaż se chłopaka znalazła, ale nie! Wielki Cień Wilka będzie przeżywał wymyślone romanse z wymyślonymi facetami! – Charlotte już miała dość tego, że Ava cały czas nawijała o książkach. I chłopakach, tylko że z powieści, a nie tych normalnych.

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

– Tak, na pewno. A ja jestem Iron-Manem– sarknęła blondynka.

– To kto dzwonił?

– Jakiś idiota, który chciał, żebyś zastraszyła jego wspólnika, by zgodził się na jego warunki.

– Zastraszyła? Nie wiem, czy zabójca zastrasza swoje ofiary.

– Według niego najwyraźniej tak.

– Kiedy?

– Powiedziałam mu, że możesz dopiero za dwa tygodnie.

Ava pokiwała głową, pokazując, że zrozumiała. Miała przynajmniej więcej czasu, by zająć się jakimiś normalnymi zleceniami. Usiadła koło Charlie i zaczęła oglądać wciąż lecący film.

*

Peter starał się tak pilotować Milano, by w statek nie uderzył żaden pocisk Suwerennych. Od ostatniego czasu nie poddawali się oni, ściągając Quilla i jego załogę po najdalszych zakątkach galaktyki. Nawet gdy Strażnicy myśleli, że już im uciekli– oni ich szybko znajdowali.

– Musimy ich zgubić! – Krzyknął mężczyzna, ostro skręcając.

– No co ty nie powiesz?! – Rocket był coraz bardziej zły. Quill mógłby w końcu zacząć mówić o rzeczach, których nie wiedzą zamiast tych oczywistych.

Nagle jeden z pocisków w nich uderzył, robiąc ogromne szkody. Potem wykonali skok.

– Co to miało być?! – Wrzasnął szop, gdy Milano znalazło się przy jakiejś dość małej, jasnej planecie.

– No przecież mówiłem, że musimy ich zgubić! – Odkrzyknął Peter.

– Ale nie tak! Wiesz, ile szkód narobiłeś?!

– Chłopaki! Nie żeby coś, ale właśnie spadamy – Gamora przywróciła ich do porządku.

– Niech to.

Quill pociągnął mocno za stery, starając się wyprowadzić statek z powrotem na odpowiedni tor. Niestety grawitacja przyciągała ich. Już po chwili mogli zobaczyć planetę w całej okazałości, bez przeszkadzających chmur.

Ziemię porastała jasna, zielono-niebieska, fluorescencyjna trawa. Gdzieniegdzie można było dojrzeć małe drzewka. Niebo było niebieskie, jednak miało ono dziwną, różową poświatę. Wszystko było jasne.

Milano mocno uderzyło o podłoże. Połowicznie zostało zakopane w ziemi. Część statku, która wystawała, była niewidoczna przez gesty dym. Trudno oszacować straty.

*

Steve był w Wakandzie. Myślał, że Stark szybko się z nim skontaktuje, wyjaśniając całą sprawę i będzie po kłopocie. Najwyraźniej się mylił. Jednak Tony potrzebował czasu. Rogers tak samo. Oboje zaczęli dzięki temu dostrzegać błędy, które popełnili.

Praca zespołowa nigdy nie była naszą dobrą stroną, pomyślał w pewnym momencie. Co prawda, gdy przyszło zagrożenie udawało im się walczyć ramię w ramię, jednak czy nie było to tylko ze względu na to, że inaczej mogli zginąć? Przecież prawie nigdy nie mieli planu. Stark uznawał atak za wystarczający i dopracowany plan, Clint po prostu wyciągał te swoje strzały i strzelał we wrogów, Natasha również likwidowała zagrożenie. Praktycznie wszyscy zajmowali się tymi złymi, zamiast pomyśleć o tym, że gdyby bardziej rozmyślili poszczególne aspekty walki, mogliby uratować więcej cywili.

Steve jeszcze długo nad tym myślał. A im dłużej to robił, tym więcej widział błędów w ich postępowaniu. I że kiedyś wierzył, że za każdym razem uda im się uratować Ziemię. Okazało się, że sami byli w stanie ją zniszczyć.

Rogers zaczął chodzić po swoim pokoju. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważał. Tych krótkich sprzeczek, irytowania się o byle co. Gdyby wtedy zwracał uwagę na takie szczegóły, mógłby zapobiec wojnie. Teraz jednak czuł się okropnie. W końcu to z jego winy ona wybuchła.

*

Clint chciał spędzić o wiele więcej czasu z rodziną niż normalnie. Dostał jedynie dodatkowe dwa tygodnie. Spojrzał smutny na bawiące się na podwórku dzieci.

– Co się stało? – Spytała Laura, podchodząc do niego.

– Przedłużyli mi urlop jedynie o parę tygodni. I wiesz co? Okazało się, że kiedy jest się Avengersem, nie można iść na emeryturę – mężczyzna mówił coraz bardziej wściekłym głosem, chociaż starał się nad sobą panować.

– To i tak dobrze – jego żona starała się znaleźć plusy tej sytuacji. – Równie dobrze mogli w ogóle nie rozważać twojej prośby o dłuższy urlop. W końcu jesteś teraz jedynym Avengersem, który nie zachowuje się jak obrażone dziecko.

– Mam nadzieję, że się tam beze mnie nie pozabijają – zażartował Clint i zaśmiał się razem z Laurą. Przez ten czas skupi się całkowicie na rodzinie, nie myśląc o niczym innym.

*

Thor patrzył na Asgardian, zgromadzonych na statku. Naprawdę wierzył, że Ziemia będzie odpowiednim miejscem, a ludzie z chęcią ich przyjmą. Za to jego brat nie był tego taki pewien. Przecież go od razu wrzucą do więzienia, nawet nie dając się wytłumaczyć! Z resztą, pewnie nawet nie wiedziałby jak to zrobić.

Gromowładny spojrzał przez wielkie okno. Loki w tym czasie kolejny raz spróbował odwieźć go od pomysłu powrotu na Midgard. Thor był jednak nieugięty w swoim postanowieniu.

Nagle przed nimi pojawił się ogromny statek. W całym pomieszczeniu można było usłyszeć głos Thanosa.

– Poddajcie się. Jesteśmy od was dużo silniejsi. Jedynym waszym wybawieniem może być rozmowa, która odbędzie się na moim statku. Oczekuję Thora i Lokiego. Mam nadzieję, że się zgadzacie.

– Tak, zgadzamy się – Odinson odpowiedział za nich obu. – Jednak nie wiem, jak możemy... – przerwała mu nagła teleportacja na niszczyciela – ...znaleźć się na waszym pokładzie.

Thor spojrzał na Lokiego. To jednak nie on był odpowiedzialny za to, że tak szybko znaleźli się u Thanosa. Bez żadnego planu.

– Więc, co możemy zrobić, byś nas wypuścił? – Zaczął rozmowę Gromowładny.

– Nic – złoczyńca uśmiechnął się, a strażnicy złapali dwóch Asgardczyków.

– Musi coś być! Chociaż zostaw w spokoju resztę mojego ludu.

– Niestety tego też nie zrobię, ale miło, że pytasz.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie mamy nic, z rzeczy, które chcesz? – Powiedział cicho Loki. Następnie spojrzał wyzywająco na Thanosa.

– Ty już dawno straciłeś swoją szansę. Zginiesz pierwszy. O to nie musisz się martwić.

– Cóż, dobrze. Skoro nie chcesz już nigdy więcej zobaczyć Tesseraktu...

– I ty go niby wciąż masz?

– Oczywiście. Wypuść Thora i całą załogę, razem ze statkiem, a ja ci go dam.

– Bracie! O czym ty mówisz?! – Thor był zdziwiony, jednak w pewnym stopniu bał się o Laufeysona.

– Mam Tesserakt. Możesz być tego pewien. Nie dostaniesz go, jeśli nie spełnisz moich warunków – Loki był nieugięty i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na Gromowładnego. Wiedział, że znów za bardzo wykorzystał jego zaufanie.

– Dobrze. Wypuszczę ich. Jednak najpierw ty musisz spełnić swoją część umowy.

Thor z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Loki wyciąga zza płaszcza Tesserakt. Był pewny, że przez to jego brat zginie. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Zaczął jeszcze mocniej się wyrywać. Nic to jednak nie dało.

Thanos odebrał przedmiot od Laufeysona z uśmiechem. W końcu zdobył pierwszy Kamień Nieskończoność*.

– Miło się z tobą robi interesy. Teraz jednak chciałbym przetestować moją nową broń – złoczyńca skinął ręką na jednego z sług, który przyniósł mu jakieś dość dużej wielkości działo.

– NIEEE! – Wrzasnął Thor, gdy Thanos wystrzelił. Po Lokim i strażnikach, którzy wciąż koło niego stali został jedynie jakiś dziwny pył unoszący się w powietrzu. – COŚ TY ZROBIŁ!

Na ciele Asgardczyka zaczęły pojawiać się pioruny. Uderzyły one w osoby, które go trzymały. Thor już nie mógł odróżnić wściekłości od żałości i smutku – wszystkie te uczucia na równi zawładnęły jego ciałem. Chciał zniszczyć Thanosa i wszystkich, którzy mu się podporządkowali. To przez nich właśnie zginął Loki.

– Wyrzućcie go ze statku – powiedział złoczyńca bezbarwnym głosem.

Tytan przestał zawracać uwagę na Thora. Na powrót zaczął przyglądać się Kamieniu Przestrzeni.

Ogromna ilość osób – sług Thanosa – wbiegła do pomieszczenia. Odinson z furią uderzał w nich piorunami. Było ich jednak za dużo.

Thor nie mógł się poddać. Przecież oni zabili jego brata! Nawet nie będzie mógł zrobić mu pogrzebu. Tak szybko go stracił. I pomyśleć, że niedawno myślał, iż wszystko się ułoży i wreszcie naprawią swoje relacje.

Strażnicy wywlekli Gromowładnego z pomieszczenia. To był dla niego koniec, jednak dla Thanosa dopiero początek.

*Wiem, że Thanos powinien mieć dwa kamyki, no ale... trochę to zmieniłam xD Bo mi to potrzebne


	4. 001 CZYLI JAK ZAWALIĆ SPRAWĘ

Matea weszła do małego miasteczka. Wszystko w nim było kolorowe. Stoiska kupców, restauracje, hotele...

Dziewczyna miała białą, cienką skórę. Włosy długie, tego samego koloru, tylko że gdzieniegdzie widać było błękitne pasemka. Jej oczy były duże, z czarnymi tęczówkami. Założoną miała niebieską bluzkę na ramiączkach, szare, krótkie spodenki, a na nogach sandały.

Matea skierowała swe kroki do hotelu. Tam powinni przebywać jej rodzice. Chociaż była już dorosła, oni co miesiąc przyjeżdżali do miasteczka, koło którego mieszkała, by się z nią zobaczyć. Odkąd pamiętała, to właśnie oni starali się wyplenić z jej głowy pomysł o zwiedzaniu galaktyki. Kobieta jednak nie podawała się i była uparta jak osioł. Do tej pory chciałaby odbyć jakąś podróż wśród gwiazd, które widziała w nocy. Zobaczyć, jakie są naprawdę. Poczuć się naprawdę wolna.

Dziewczyna przekroczyła próg budynku. Od razu zauważyła swoich rodziców, stojących przy kasie. Jej matka, Sonya, była o głowę niższa od ojca. Miała jasno-fioletowe włosy, jej oczy były całe białe, jedynie źrenice czarne. Ojciec, Osemy, był dużo bardziej podobny do córki. Miał te same oczy i włosy, Matea po matce odziedziczyła jedynie uśmiech.

– Witaj, skarbie – Sonya uśmiechnęła się promiennie i rozłożyła ręce, czekając, aż dziewczyna do niej podejdzie.

Kobieta uważała, że już od dawna jest na takie rzeczy za duża, przez co ją to kompromituje, jednak przytuliła swoją rodzicielkę.

– Hej mamo, cześć tato – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– Jak ci minął miesiąc? – Zabrał głos Osemy, gdy matka wreszcie ją puściła.

– Całkiem znośnie. Nawet się nie domyślacie, co się niedawno wydarzyło blisko miasteczka.

– Tak, to na pewno było wspaniale przeżycie, może później nam o tym opowiesz? Musimy się rozpakować – Sonya, wciąż uśmiechnięta, wzięła walizkę i pomachała córce na pożegnanie.

Z Matei uleciał cały entuzjazm, okazywany przez nią do tej pory. Chciała opowiedzieć rodzicom o dziwnym statku, który rozbił się o powierzchnię planety. Mógł on dać jej szansę zobaczyć świat gwiazd. Odmachała jednak rodzicom z wymuszonym uśmiechem i wyszła z sali.

*

Ava pod osłoną nocy weszła do budynku, w którym miał znajdować się mężczyzna kierujący jedną z wpływowych firm. To właśnie jego miała zastraszyć. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to robi. Była zabójcą, a nie człowiekiem od negocjacji. Jednak dostanie za to duże pieniądze, więc może na chwilę odstąpić od reguły.

Weszła w jeden z ciemnych korytarzy, w których jej czarny kombinezon był niewidoczny. Wtedy właśnie została otoczona przez wojsko. Prawie od razu stała się niewidzialna, jednak byli przygotowani ja taką okazję. Mieli do noktowizorów wbudowane również termowizor, pozwalające widzieć za pomocą temperatury.

Ava z determinacją rozważała wszystkie wyjścia, które jej pozostały. Nic jednak nie mogła wymyślić. Nie przebiłaby się przez ten tłum ludzi. Nawet z super-szybkością.

– Pójdziesz z nami – powiedział jeden z żołnierzy, podchodząc do niej. Dziewczyna na powrót stała się widziała i dała założyć sobie kajdanki ograniczające jej moc.

Dopiero gdy wyszli na lepiej oświetlony korytarz zauważyła, że są oni z TARCZY, a nie, jak wcześniej myślała, z wojska.

Wprowadzili ją do samochodu i odjechali spod budynku. Pomiędzy nią siedziało dwóch agentów, których już znała – Jack Cameron i Will Smith.

– Fury daje ci dwa wyjścia. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, bo ty i tak odczytasz to z moich myśli. Więc albo dołączysz do Avengers, albo zostaniesz do nich przydzielona siłą – powiedział jeden z nich.

– Wiesz Will, wybieram chyba pierwszą opcję, chociaż obie są równie okropne. To zlecenie było wymyślone przez TARCZĘ, prawda? – Spytała, chociaż już znała odpowiedź.

– Tak.

Reszta drogi do nowej bazy Mścicieli minęła im w ciszy. Avaline czuła się okropnie słaba. Pokonali ją agenci. Nikt, kto miałby jakieś super moce. Zwykli, nic nie znaczący ludzie.

Samochód zatrzymał się przy nowej placówce Avengers. Nie była tak wysoka, jak Tower, jednak miała wiele pięter podziemnych.

Avaline wyszła z auta, a razem z nią oboje agenci. Pierwsi podeszli do wejścia. Ona jedynie powlokła się za nimi. Nie zamierzała uciekać. Skoro raz ją złapali, to równie dobrze mogli zrobić to znów.

W drzwiach stanął Anthony Stark. Spojrzał na nich zdziwiony.

– A wy to kto? Myślałem, że Clint znów zamówił Pizzę – powiedział zdziwiony.

– Agenci Cameron i Smith. Z TARCZY.

– Ah, z TARCZY. To co chcecie?

– Mamy nową członkinię Avengers.

– Niby od kiedy to wy szukacie rekrutów, a nie ja? Nie potrzebuję jej.

– Odkąd są to osoby, będące dawniej w TARCZY – Tony z rezygnacją przejechał sobie ręką po twarzy.

– Kim ona jest?

– To Avaline Jones...

– Nie kojarzę – przerwał agentowi Stark.

–... znana jako Cień Wilka.

– Słucham? Od kiedy to w Avengers mogą być płatni zabójcy?! Wystarczy mi, że już mam jednego złoczyńcę. Więcej mi nie trzeba, ale miło, że zapytaliście. A teraz do widzenia – miliarder już zamykał drzwi, jednak Cameron włożył nogę w wolny otwór, nie dając mu szansy tego zrobić.

– To nie prośba. Masz tu jej akta. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie sprawiała problemów – Smith podał Starkowi teczkę, po czym zdjął kobiecie kajdanki. Obaj mężczyźni się wycofali. Z powrotem wrócili do samochodu, zostawiając dziewczynę.

– Wchodź – mężczyzna zrobił miejsce Avaline, szerzej otwierając drzwi. Kobieta weszła szybko do pomieszczenia. – Prosto i w lewo.

Czarnowłosa poszła we wskazanym kierunku. Za nią podążał Tony, przeglądając jej akta. Już po chwili znaleźli się w salonie. Był utrzymany w jasnych barwach. Miał białe ściany i kremowe meble z czarnymi wstawkami. Na jednej ścianie wisiał telewizor, po drugiej stronie stała kanapa, na której siedział, jakby nigdy nic, Loki. Wyrwany prosto z mitologii i gazet sprzed paru lat. Przed nim stał stolik.

Dziewczyna, na widok Asgardczyka, podniosła brew do góry.

– Więc Loki, to Avaline. Avaline, poznaj Lokiego, znanego również jako Jelonek – Stark szybko ich sobie przedstawił. Kobieta kiwnęła głową w geście powitania, a dawny złoczyńca zaczął się jej przyglądać z dość małym procentem ciekawości. – Więc najlepsza jesteś w... telekinezie?

– Nie. Telepatii. Telekineza to zupełnie co innego – sprostowała kobieta. Chociaż mężczyzna miał wszystko (raczej) dobrze napisane, to czemu czytał źle?

– Jak zwał, tak zwał. Wszystko jedno. Tu pisze jeszcze...

– Jest napisane – brunetka uśmiechnęła się, a Stark przewrócił oczami.

– Tu jest jeszcze napisane, że komunikujesz się z wilkami, dzięki którym dostajesz resztę swoich mocy. Gdzie one są?

– Spokojnie, przyjdą. Wszystko w swoim czasie.

Jakby na potwierdzenie słów Avaline, usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Tony znów poszedł otworzyć, mówiąc coś pod nosem o tym, że powinna to robić jakaś FRIDAY, kobieta nie usłyszała go dokładnie.

– A ty to...? – Stark zapytał kogoś, kto stał na dworze. Chwilę później jednak zdziwiony jedynie patrzył na miejsce, gdzie powinien przebywać tajemniczy osobnik. Blondynka przepchała się koło milionera i od razu skierowała się w stronę salonu.

– Już jestem. Dobrze, że mnie wcześniej poinformowałaś, bo agenci już zbierali się koło naszego mieszkania. Ledwie udało mi się nas spakować – dziewczyna pokazała na torby, które trzymała w rękach. Po chwili położyła na podłodze i największą walizkę. – Tu są twoje książki. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że masz ich aż tyle. Nie mam pojęcia kiedy je przeczytasz i czy przypadkiem już tego nie zrobiłaś, ale wzięłam wszystkie.

– Dzięki Charlie – kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

– Moment. Tylko mi nie mówicie, że ona też tu będzie mieszkać – powiedział Stark, który dopiero co wszedł do pokoju, po czym wskazał oskarżycielsko na blondynkę.

– Dobrze. Nie powiemy – Ava puściła mu oczko.

– Tak w ogóle, to jestem Charlie White – przedstawiła się dziewczyna.

– Charlotte – poprawiła ją Ava, a przyjaciółka posłała jej piorunujące spojrzenie. Nienawidziła swojego pełnego imienia.

– Chcecie mieć pokój razem czy oddzielnie? – Zapytał Tony, a dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie. Charlie ledwo powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

– Oddzielnie. Gustujemy raczej w chłopakach – odpowiedziała Ava.

*

Rocket poczuł, jak bardzo boli go głowa. Otworzył oczy, jednak od razu je zamknął, atakowany przez ostre promienie słoneczne. Albo żarówkę.

Po chwili jednak znów spróbował. Zamrugał parę razy, by przyzwyczaić się do światła. Rozejrzał się i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie znajduje się na zepsutym Milano. Był w jasnej, białej sali, przypominającej z wyglądu tą szpitalną.

Usiadł powoli. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, co się stało. Ostatnim wspomnieniem był upadek statku. Potem od razu obudził się tu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy coś jeszcze się zdarzyło, a on tego nie pamięta, czy po prostu został tu przeniesiony kiedy był nieprzytomny.

Jednak gdzie znajdują się jego przyjaciele?

Drzwi nagle się uchyliły i do środka weszła kobieta z biało-niebieskimi włosami, ubrana w pielęgniarski uniform. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Cieszę się, że już się obudziłeś – powiedziała. Jej głos był cichy i łagodny.

– Gdzie ja jestem? – Spytał Rocket.

– Na Xenii.

–... że na czym?

– Taka planeta. Myślałam, że skoro latasz statkami kosmicznym wśród gwiazd, to będziesz to wiedzieć – powiedziała z nutką irytacji.

– Gdzie Quill?

– Kto? – Tym razem to dziewczyna nie wiedziała, o co chodzi.

– Ten debil, który ze mną leciał.

– Jeśli chodzi o ziemianina, to znajduje się on na sali obok. Jeszcze się nie obudził. Reszta też.

– Świetnie – powiedział pod nosem Rocket. – Gdzie są wszystkie urządzenia? – Spytał, bo wokół siebie nie zobaczył niczego, oprócz samotnego krzesła.

– Używamy tu technologi, polegającej na prześwietlaniu pacjenta promieniami Xna.

– Jestem teraz napromieniowany jakimś dziadostwem?! – Raccoon poderwał się na równe nogi.

– Cóż, jak widzę działają – kobieta zaśmiała się cicho. – Mógłbyś znów się położyć? Muszę iść do twoich przyjaciół, a nie chcę dostać nagany, że pozwoliłam ci na wstanie z łóżka.

Rocket posłusznie się położył. Właściwie czuł się trochę... ospały. Nie myśląc o niczym innym, po prostu zasnął.

Za to Matea poszła do sali obok. Na panelu, znajdującym się koło drzwi sprawdziła, czy promieniowanie jest odpowiednie. Następnie weszła do pokoju.

Rany mężczyzny praktycznie całkowicie zniknęły, te wewnętrzne potrzebowały trochę czasu, ale wszystko było w normie. Kobieta uważała, że również niedługo się wybudzi. Skoro tamten szop to zrobił szybciej, chociaż był w gorszym stanie, to on powinien już móc chodzić.

Dziewczyna podeszła do ściany po prawej stronie Petera i położyła swoją rękę na skanerze. Po chwili wyświetliły jej się wyniki badań, a obok nich skan ciała mężczyzny. Sprawdzała, czy nie ma jeszcze jakiś większych urazów, których nie zauważyli, a na które trzeba było poświęcić więcej uwagi i zwiększyć na nie promieniowanie.

– Co robisz? – Dziewczyna przestraszona podskoczyła w miejscu.

– Sprawdzam twój stan zdrowia – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą i odwróciła się w jego stronę.

– Czuję się wyśmienicie.

– Mam nadzieję. Myślę, że jak poleżysz jeszcze jakiś dzień, będziesz już całkowicie zdrowy.

– A co z resztą? Gamorą? Rocketem?

– Zen-Whoberianka znajduje się na sali niedaleko, jeszcze do niej dzisiaj nie zajrzałam – Quill starał się nie pokazywać swojego zdziwienia na to, jak kobieta nazwała Gamorę. Przecież nawet on nie wiedział skąd kobieta tak dokładnie pochodziła.

– Ale żyją?

– Tak, oczywiście. Twój drugi przyjaciel leży na sali obok. Kazałam mu odpoczywać. Pytał o ciebie.

– Rocket i odpoczywanie? Coś to do niego nie podobne.

– Działają na was leczniczo promienie Xna, więc możecie czuć zmęczenie i senność. To nawet wskazane.

– Jakie promienie? Co one robią?

– Xna. Leczą wasze rany wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne. Dzięki nim nadal żyjecie. Inaczej nie dałoby się was uratować.

– Ah...

– Powiedz proszę, jak to jest podróżować pośród gwiazd? – Zapytała podekscytowana i usiadła na krześle obok jego łóżka.

– To ty nie wiesz? Nigdy nie latałaś? Przecież macie taką świetną technologię – Quill usiadł powoli, opierając się o poduszkę, którą kobieta poprawiła.

– Nie. Nasz lud, chociaż ma wysoko rozwiniętą technologię, to i tak dawno temu postanowił nie latać pomiędzy gwiazdami. W przeszłości przyniosło to zbyt wiele strat.

– Wiesz, tego nie da się wytłumaczyć. To fenomenalne uczucie. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż cię ktoś nie ściga – mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho, po czym wyciągnął do niej dłoń. – Tak w ogóle, jestem Peter Quill.

– Matea – nieśmiało uścisnęła jego dłoń. Znała ten zwyczaj z opowieści dziadka, który podróżował wśród gwiazd przed i po zakazie.

– Skoro tak cię interesują podróże kosmiczne, to czemu sama nie zaczniesz tego robić? Przecież mogłabyś zabrać się z jakąś osobą, która nie jest od was.

– Prawie nigdy się nie zdarza, by ktoś tu wylądował z własnej woli. Właściwie nie wiem czemu. Ale bardzo chciałabym polecieć w kosmos – powiedziała szczerze, patrząc Quill'owi w oczy.

– W sumie, mogłabyś chyba z nami. No wiesz, muszę to przedyskutować z resztą – Peter uśmiechnął się.

– Dziękuję... – Matei zbierało się na płacz, więc dodała szybko, że musi jeszcze odwiedzić jego przyjaciółkę i prawie natychmiast wyszła. Wzruszenie jednak na korytarzu wzięło górę i musiała wytrzeć samotną łzę, spływającą jej po twarzy.

[więc w końcu okazało się, że piszę rozdziały co jakieś 2 dni i mam już napisane całe 2 i jeden zaczęłam. kto się cieszy na powrót lokiego?

dobra, wiem, że prawie nikt tego nie czyta, więc spodziewam się odpowiedzi.

do następnego (i oby wena mnie nie opuściła)

tak w ogóle, to pomyślałam, że pójdę całkowicie inną ścieżką, więc nawet nie trzymam się (w większości) teorii ze zwiastunów.]


	5. 002 CZYLI TROCHĘ O RELACJACH RODZINNYCH

*

Clint wszedł do salonu. Ava, siedząca na kanapie przy stoliku, od razu schowała coś pod blatem, udając, że jest bardzo zaciekawiona tym, co dzieje się w jakimś lecącym akurat filmie.

Barton obejrzał uważnie stolik. Na czarnym blacie leżała książka, pilot, kubek po herbacie, filiżanka z kawą i karton pizzy. Jak na razie wszystko wyglądało... normalnie. Jednak dziewczyna była tu już od dwóch dni, a zdążył ją poznać jeszcze w TARCZY.

Mężczyzna otworzył karton. Od razu zauważył, że ktoś wziął sobie kilka kawałków jego pizzy.

– Avaline...?

– Taaak?

– Czy ty podjadasz mi pizzę?

– Nie, skąd – brunetka wepchnęła ostatni kawałek, który wcześniej sobie przywłaszczyła, do buzi.

– To było nie fair.

– Życie jest nie fair – powiedziała nagle Charlie, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Następnie wzięła sobie kawałeczek pizzy.

– No nie! Ty też?!

– Sorry, ale jak jedzenie sobie tak leży, to chyba oczywiste, że można je zjeść. A darmowe jest jeszcze lepsze – Charlotte uśmiechnęła się i wzięła talerz, na którym położyła swoją porcję. – Widzę, że ja jedyna jem jak normalny, cywilizowany człowiek.

– Ty jako jedyna jesteś cywilizowanym człowiekiem – orzekła Ava, a Clint posłał jej urażone spojrzenie.

– To ja już może nawet nie będę ci przypominał, ile razy uratowałem twoje życie na misji – odparł, próbując się bronić.

– A ile razy ja twoje?

– Idź lepiej znaleźć wilki, a nie. Póki Stark nie wsadził ci chipa do bransoletki.

– A mogłam trafić do zwykłego więzienia...– westchnęła kobieta.

–Zbyt łatwo byś z niego zwiała– zauważył Barton i miał już coś dodać, gdy usłyszeli na zewnątrz wycie.

– To ja spadam. Jeśli nie będzie mnie dłużej niż kwadrans, możecie zacząć się martwić i wysłać ekipę ratunkową– powiedziała Ava, wycierając ręce o spodnie. Potem wstała i wyszła z pokoju.

– Jak myślisz, iść za nią, żeby nie zrobiła nic głupiego, czy zostać tu i w końcu zjeść?– Spytał Barton.

– Ja tam bym nie szła. Nie chciałoby mi się– odparła Charlie i usiadła na miejscu Avaline.

– Stark cię zabije, jeśli pozwolisz jej bezkarnie chodzić sobie gdzie tylko chce – zauważył Loki.

– Może masz rację? Dobra, pójdę za nią, a wy macie nie tykałaś mojej pizzy! – Barton szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

– Aż tak ci zależy, żeby Tony go nie zabił? – Spytała Charlotte, chociaż domyślała się odpowiedzi.

– Nie. Po prostu chcę się załapać na darmowe jedzenie.

Clint jednak nie słyszał tej rozmowy. Szedł powoli za dziewczyną w stronę lasu. Koło niego nagle coś przebiegło. Przystanął na chwilę, jednak wznowił swój marsz.

*

Bruce westchnął zirytowany. Siedział w pracowni Starka i już któryś raz opowiadał mu o Saakarze i wszystkim, co pamiętał. O obronie Asgardu przy pomocy Lokiego, transportowcu, a także o tym, jak Thor zginął. Laufeyson przeżył jedynie dzięki temu, że się teleportował na pokład. Następnie przejął dowodzenie i wykonał ostatnią wolę swojego brata – poleciał na Ziemię. Razem z Bannerem odwiedzili Starka i opowiedzieli całą sytuację (w sumie, to Bruce opowiadał, bo Lokiego nikt nie słuchał, a i tak sądzili, że Banner został przez niego zaczarowany). Koniec końców wyszło na to, że Heimdall został przywódcą Asgardian w miejscu o bliżej nieokreślonym położeniu (co znaczy, że prawie nikt nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się królestwo).

– Tak właściwie, Bruce, robię imprezę z okazji twojego powrotu. Chyba zaproszę na nią Steve'a. W końcu takie przyjęcia są dobrą okazją do zjednoczenia się – powiedział Stark, gdy mężczyzna skończył mówić.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, Tony. Steve... to Steve. Myślę, że bardziej by się ucieszył, gdybyś go po prostu tutaj zaprosił. Bez żadnej okazji. A tak, to będzie wyglądało, jakbyś po prostu kliknął na Facebooku zaznacz wszystkich.

– On przecież nawet nie wie, co to Facebook.

– Próbowałem to wyjaśnić w twoim języku – westchnął Banner.

– Chodziło Ci po prostu o to, że będzie to głupio wyglądać?

– Mniej więcej.

– Dobra, zastanowię się –Tony wziął do ręki bransoletę Avy, nad którą pracował, i wstał. – To idziesz?

Bruce powiedział, że chciałby jeszcze trochę posiedzieć i pomyśleć. Stark jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do windy. Następnie pojechał w górę – na pierwsze piętro. Po drodze do salonu pożegnał się jeszcze ze sprzątaczką, która szła już do domu.

Gdy wszedł do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia, stanął jak wryty. Zastał go naprawdę dziwny widok.

Clint razem z Avaline wchodzili do pokoju dziennego, z czego agent był cały w błocie. Koło nich szły cztery wilki z jednym młodym. Loki razem z Charlie zjadali pizzę, która należała do Bartona (Stark mógł się założyć nawet o swoją małą figurkę Stark Tower, że jedzenie należało właśnie do Clinta). A najdziwniejsze były ślady psich łap z błota, które pojawiały się dosłownie znikąd.

– Java, Leo przestańcie się wygłupiać – powiedziała Ava, a dwa rude wilki nagle stały się widzialne i to tuż koło Tony'ego, który odsunął się kilka kroków do tyłu.

– Co to ma znaczyć?

– Pytałeś o nich ostatnio. To są Java, Leo, Max, Alcea, Stargaze, Kalypso i, najmłodszy, Toshiko – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, kolejno pokazując na wilki.

Java i Leo byli praktycznie identyczni. Czarny pas przechodził od ich karku, po grzbiecie, kończąc się na ogonie. Reszta ich sierści była ruda. Max był biały, chociaż nie było tego zbytnio widać przez błoto. Alcea czarno-szara. Stargaze cały czarny, a Kalypso tego samego koloru, tylko że gdzieniegdzie miała złotawy odcień futra. Toshiko za to był szary, chociaż kolor przypominał pod słońce stal.

– W aktach były tylko trzy, na dodatek jeden z nich nazywał się Seo – zauważył Tony.

– Najwyraźniej nie doczytałeś do momentu, w którym pisze, że on umarł. Na dodatek Alcea może się rozmnażać jak normalny wilk, więc raczej nie powinieneś być zdziwiony – powiedziała Ava, starając się utrzymać bezbarwny ton głosu. Jednak każdy wyczuł w nim nutkę bólu i złości. Następnie poszła w stronę łazienki, a zwierzęta za nią.

Barton już miał zrobić krok, w stronę wyjścia, gdy Stark, próbując rozładować napięcie, krzyknął:

– Clint! Nie ruszaj się! Dopiero co sprzątaczka wyszła, a teraz wy mi tu znów nabrudziliście.

Chociaż miał dobre intencje, to nie można powiedzieć, że mu się to udało. Najwyraźniej wyszedł z wprawy, bo Charlotte poszła za Avaline, Loki gdzieś się zapodział, a ostatni kawałek pizzy leżał niedokończony na stole. Nie wyglądało to zbyt zachęcająco.

*

Natasha opalała się na leżaku. Była na jednej z wysp, które kupił Stark. Wanda i Pepper wyciągnęły ją z bazy, by przestała zamartwiać się Bruce'em. Ich zdaniem Rosjanka musiała odpocząć, a one postanowiły tego dopilnować. Uznały to za swoją tajną misję.

– Hej, Nat! – Usłyszała głos Wandy, która usiadła na leżaku obok niej.

– Cześć – odpowiedziała, patrząc na nią zza okularów. Dziewczyna smarowała się kremem do opalania.

Po chwili dołączyła do nich również Pepper. Kobieta jako jedyna nie odpoczywała, a zajmowała się pracą – dzwoniła do różnych firm i prawie cały czas siedziała przy laptopie. Natashy nawet nie dawano spojrzeć na komputer, żeby nie szukała informacji o Bruce'u. Ten tydzień miał być po to, by odstresować kobietę.

Potts była o wiele weselsza niż zazwyczaj, jednak kiedy dziewczyny pytały dlaczego – nie odpowiadała. Chociaż później wyszły gdzieś z Maximoff, więc pewnie podzieliła się z nią wtedy swoim sekretem.

Nat czuła się lekko odrzucona. Może utajnienie jakiejś informacji było ważne dla jej zdrowia psychicznego, jednak ona wolałaby wiedzieć o co chodzi. Naprawdę cieszyła się, że już następnego dnia wracały do domu.

*

Gamora szła za Mateą. Dziewczyna gdzieś ich prowadziła, wyraźnie podekscytowana. Peter i Rocket omawiali od czego zacząć naprawę Milano, co wyraźnie bawiło białowłosą. Wciąż jeszcze krytycznie podchodzili do ich technologi, chociaż widzieli już, co potrafi.

Całą grupą weszli do ogromnego, ciemnego pomieszczenia. Na środku było widać jakiś duży kształt, jednak Gamora nie mogła ocenić, co to takiego.

Po chwili światło się zapaliło, a ich oczom ukazali się mieszkańcy planety oraz statek Strażników. Milano wyglądało, jakby było dopiero co kupione i wzięte z salonu. Pomarańczowo-niebieski lakier błyszczał i nie można się było na nim dopatrzeć ani jednej rysy.

Wszyscy, oczywiście oprócz Xenianki, byli zaskoczeni. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegli jak dobrą technologią dysponują mieszkańcy Xenii.

– To jak wam się podoba? Próbowaliśmy odtworzyć wszystko tak jak było, jednak możliwe, że dodaliśmy kilka ulepszeń, których wcześniej nie było – powiedziała Matea, podchodząc do statku. Następnie odwróciła się do nich. – No co tak stoicie? Nie chcecie sprawdzić, jak wygląda w środku?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, gdy cała grupa wreszcie przestała patrzeć na Milano. Dopiero wtedy minął ich pierwszy szok.

– Bardzo dziękujemy. Chcę Ci również coś powiedzieć. Wiesz, przedyskutowaliśmy wczoraj całą drużyną kwestię zabrania cię ze sobą i myślę, oczywiście jeśli wciąż chcesz, że możesz z nami jechać – powiedział Quill na co dziewczyna szerzej się uśmiechnęła.

– Dziękuję. Nie wiecie, ile to dla mnie znaczy – odpowiedziała. – Nie chciałabym was zbyt spowolnić, więc pójdę już powiadomić o tym moich rodziców.

Strażnicy podążyli wzrokiem za biegnącą kobietą, aż ta nie zniknęła za drzwiami.

– No, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę zobaczyć ile zmienili – Rocket już był przy wejściu do statku. Po chwili zniknął w jego wnętrzu.

Quill popędził za szopem, więc Gamorze nie zostało nic innego, jak pójście ich przypilnować. Wolała, żeby od razu nie zniszczyli wszystkiego.

*

Matea weszła do hotelu. Jeśli dobrze znała swoich rodziców, to byli w wynajmowanym pokoju. Mama pewnie robiła obiad, a tata oglądał telewizję – jak zawsze o tej porze.

Dziewczyna zapukała do drzwi. Otworzył jej zdziwiony ojciec. Od razu przywitał ją piękny zapach jedzenia, który jednak zignorowała.

– Myślałem, że jesteś jeszcze w pracy – Osemy spojrzał na nią.

– Może i powinnam, ale... chciałam z wami o czymś porozmawiać. Właściwie już kiedy przyjechaliście miałam to zrobić, ale wy nie mieliście czasu, a później ja musiałam dłużej zostać w szpitalu. Jak widać, przeciągnęło się to aż dotąd – zaśmiała się poddenerwowana.

– To Matea?! – Zawołała z kuchni Sonya.

Osemy przepuścił córkę w drzwiach, po czym poszedł za nią. Oboje usiedli na kanapie, czekając, aż jej matka przyjdzie.

– To co się stało? – Spytała fioletowowłosa, a Matea wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Lecęwkosmosiniewiemkiedywrócę – powiedziała na jednym wdechu.

– Słucham? Mów trochę wolniej, córcia – mama posłała w jej stronę pokrzepiający uśmiech.

– No bo... ten... chcę lecieć w podróż aż do gwiazd – rodzicom ledwo udało się wyłapać poszczególne słowa, tak cicho to powiedziała. Zrozumieli jednak, o co jej chodziło.

–Słucham? Wykluczone, nigdzie nie lecisz! – Krzyknął ojciec, na co kobieta się skuliła. Nie chciała się im sprzeciwiać, jednak dzięki temu mogła spełnić swoje marzenia.

– O co wam chodzi?! Przecież wrócę. Nie możecie mnie upodabniać do dziadka, który do tej pory nie przyleciał z powrotem! Ja taka nie jestem! – Matea wstała i przeszła się po pokoju, by choć trochę stłumić złość.

– Tak myślisz? Nawet nie wiesz kiedy, a kosmos wciągnie cię niczym czarna dziura! Już nigdy nie będziesz chciała go opuścić – matka próbowała stłumić emocje, chcące zawładnąć jej ciałem. Po części jej się to udało.

– Ale mamo! Ja chciałam to robić przez całe życie i...

– To wszystko przez twojego dziadka. To on wbił ci do głowy te brednie! – Ojciec nie wytrzymał i uderzył pięścią w stół.

– Nie! Ja muszę iść! Więcej taka okazja może się nie powtórzyć! Ja... ja przepraszam – powiedziała kobieta, wybiegając z pomieszczenia.

Matea biegła korytarzem, a odgłosy goniących ją rodziców stawały się jedynie szumem. Poczuła pierwszą łzę, płynącą po jej policzku. Potem drugą... i trzecią. Wreszcie nie mogła ich zliczyć. Obraz przed oczami jej się zamazywał, jednak jakoś opuściła budynek i zgubiła pościg.

*

Peter czekał przed Milano na Mateę. Chciał jak najszybciej odlecieć i skontaktować się z resztą drużyny.

Wreszcie ją zobaczył. Weszła na salę i podeszła do niego, uśmiechając się. Wyglądała, jakby płakała, jednak Quill postanowił nie drążyć tego tematu. Pomógł jej wnieść walizkę na pokład.

– Rocket, startuj! – Krzyknął w stronę szopa, prowadząc dziewczynę do przygotowanej dla niej kwatery.

Przez całą drogę się nie odzywali. Gdy dotarli do pomieszczenia, Peter zostawił torbę i poszedł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Dziewczyna została sama. Osunęła się po ścianie i zaczęła płakać. Zostawiła praktycznie wszystko, co znała i kochała. Dla swoich marzeń z dzieciństwa.

Może jednak jej tata miał rację? Może będzie taka, jak dziadek i ich zostawi? Na zawsze.

Kobieta nie mogła przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Chciała być silna ale to nie było łatwe. W końcu wstała i podeszła powoli do okna. Pokazywało jej planetę. To, jak wyglądała z kosmosu. Krajobraz zapierał dech w piersiach. Był po prostu oszołamiający. Chmury przysłaniały ziemię, jednak to właśnie one dodawał jej uroku. Matea poczuła się lepiej i wyszła z pokoju, mając nadzieję na lepsze jutro.

Poszła w stronę mostka. Poznała ten statek podczas budowy, w której brała żywy udział. W końcu kiedyś chciała tworzyć nowe wynalazki i coś z nabytej wiedzy pamiętała. Może nie tak dużo, jak chciała, ale jednak. I to się wtedy liczyło. Na dodatek, że kobieta nie chciała pieniędzy za pomoc. Dzięki temu ją przyjęli.


	6. 003 CZYLI ZMAGANIA LOKIEGO Z TOSTEREM

Kraglin czekał razem z Draxem, Grootem i Mantis na wieści od Petera. Nie było już ich ponad dwa tygodnie i mocno się o nich niepokoili. Przynajmniej Obfonteri.

Koło południa wreszcie odezwał się ich komunikator. Trochę zatrzeszczał jednak przekazał wyraźną wiadomość. Quill i reszta niedługo przylecą i ich zabiorą. Dodatkowo Peter mówił coś o jakiejś nowej dziewczynie, która do nich doszła. Kraglina jednak ona nie obchodziła. Najważniejsze, że jego towarzysze byli cali i zdrowi.

Mężczyzna cały dzień czekał niecierpliwie. Groot grał na konsoli, Drax zajmował się poznawanie nowych powiedzeń, a Mantis... cóż, Kraglin nie widział, co robiła. Mało go to obchodziło. On nie zamierza się nią zajmować.

Wieczorem Milano wreszcie wylądowało na planecie i Strażnicy mogli znów być w komplecie.

– No, nareszcie razem – powiedział Quill na przywitanie. – To jak było?

– Nudno – odparł Obfonteri, wzruszając ramionami. – A u was? Coś długo zwlekaliście, by po nas przylecieć.

– Zaliczyliśmy mały wypadek na planecie Xenia. Nic wielkiego się na szczęście nie stało i zdobyliśmy nową Strażniczkę. Trzeba ją tylko trochę podszkolić.

– Trochę? – Spytała Gamora z podniesioną brwią do góry.

– No dobra, ale i tak nie jest tragicznie.

– Powiedziałabym co innego.

– Dobra, zrozumiałem. Może powiecie, gdzie jest? – Kraglin postanowił przerwać kłótnię.

– Pewnie w kwaterze. Ma ją obok ciebie, więc jeśli znów będziesz ćwiczył panowanie nad tą strzałą, to możesz w nią przypadkowo trafić. Nie obrażę się – powiedział Rocket.

– Nie zamierzam jej zabijać.

Kraglin odwrócił się i poszedł do siebie, usłyszał jednak jeszcze szopa, który na niego narzekał. Był zaciekawiony tą nową. Chciał się o niej dowiedzieć nieco więcej.

Zapukał do jej pokoju i wszedł, gdy usłyszał ciche ,proszę". Spojrzał na kobietę, stojącą przy oknie. Może nie oznaczała się wyjątkową urodą, jego jednak w pewnym stopniu zachwyciła.

– Jestem Kraglin Obfonteri – przywitał się z uśmiechem.

– Matea – dziewczyna podeszła bliżej niego. Była trochę niższa, jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to w spojrzeniu mu w oczy.

Lokiemu wyraźnie zaczął doskwierać brak książek. Stał się rozkojarzony. Jednak solidnie sobie obiecał, że nie weźmie nawet do ręki żadnej midgardzkiej lektury. Najwidoczniej musiał złamać przyrzeczenie, co mu się bardzo nie podobało. Chciał się zmienić, a tą drogą raczej daleko nie dojdzie. A to wszystko przez Starka. Gdyby chociaż pozwolił mu na chwilę znaleźć się w nowym Asgardzie, by wziąć książkę, ale nie. Bo po co. Lepiej trzymać go w jakiejś bazie na dodatek z ograniczoną mocą. Nie na takie życie się pisał.

Dlatego ostatnio jeszcze częściej przesiadywał w salonie. To tam działy się najciekawsze rzeczy. Najczęściej Avengersi mieli problemy przez tą całą Avaline, która czerpała przyjemność z wkurzania każdego po kolei. Może oprócz Laufeysona. Jego oszczędziła. Chyba jako jedyna go szanowała. W końcu taki trochę kolega po fachu, chociaż on jej za koleżankę nie uważał i nigdy uważać nie będzie.

Loki jakimś dziwnym trafem podczas tego rozmyślania znalazł się w kuchni. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zaczął przygotowywać sobie śniadanie.

Na pierwszy ogień przyszło okiełznanie tostera, który – po wielu walkach – w końcu przegrał. Następnie znalezienie chleba, sera i gniazdka. O ile z dwoma pierwszymi poszło mu dość łatwo, to trzeciego musiał się sporo naszukać. Gdy wreszcie udało mu się zgromadzić resztę potrzebnych przyrządów – takich, jak deska, nóż i talerz – zabrał się za podłączanie tostera. Kiedy i to zostało zrobione, Laufeyson zaczął kroić ser. Uwinął się w miarę sprawnie i po jedynie paru minutach dwa tosty były gotowe. Włożył je do maszyny i zaczął oczekiwanie.

To była najcięższa walka w jego życiu. Oczywiście, jak każda, skończyła się jego wygraną i już po paru minutach mógł cieszyć się z tego, że dwie ciepłe kromki były gotowe i nawet udało mu się ich nie przypalić!

Nagle coś koło niego śmignęło i z jego talerza zniknął jeden tost. O nie, on się tak bawić nie będzie.

– Złodzieju cudzego jedzenia, wychodź, póki jestem miły – powiedział z wyższością w głosie, a koło niego pojawiła się Avaline.

– No cześć – pomagała mu ręką z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Chyba się nie obrazisz, jeśli sobie wezmę jednego?

Właśnie, że się obrazi. Jak ta śmiertelniczka śmiała się o to zapytać?! Tak długo walczył, by zrobić te tosty, a ona zabrała mu połowę jego nagrody!

– Oddaj. To nie ty musiałaś stoczyć wojnę z tą dziwną maszyną, która w końcu dołączyła do mojej armii.

– Racja. Ja raczej po prostu wkładam do niej kromki i nie biję się z nią, ale co kto woli.

– Dawaj – Laufeyson już miał jej zabrać swoją własność, jednak dziewczyna się gdzieś teleportowała. To było takie niesprawiedliwe. Ona miała ograniczenie swobody poruszania się (mogła to robić jedynie w obrębie bazy), a on dostał do tego w bonusie jeszcze zatrzymanie jego zdolności.

– Oj no, nie obrażaj się! Zrobię ci później tego tosta! – Usłyszał z salonu. Usatysfakcjonowany taką odpowiedział, również znalazł się w pomieszczeniu i usiadł (zachowując odpowiednią odległość) koło dziewczyny na kanapie.

– Ty ich zabijałaś poprzez głodzenie? – Spytał Loki, mając na myśli ofiary Avy.

– Może... – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Rano (jeszcze przed wojną Lokiego z tosterem) Charlie szła w stronę toalety. Niby nic wielkiego – w końcu każdy to rano robi, prawda? Jednak nie każdy musi mieszkać z Avą. Dziewczyna jest okropna i przesiaduje w łazience dużo dłużej niż potrzeba. Dlatego właśnie Charlotte była zadowolona. Myślała, że będzie wcześniej od niej.

Pociągnęła za klamkę od drzwi, jednak te nie ustąpiły. Ktoś najwidoczniej był przed nią. Charlie westchnęła, ale oparła się o ścianę i wytrwale czekała.

Minutę...

Pięć minut...

Kwadrans...

W końcu nie wytrzymała i była całkowicie pewna w swoim przekonaniu, że to Ava zajęła łazienkę. Zaczęła tłuc się do drzwi.

– Kobieto, ile można?! Ja muszę się umyć! – Wolała, aż Avaline nie odpowiedziała.

– Ale to dłuższe posiedzenie!

– To zrób coś, żeby było krócej!

– Muszę się skupić!

– To skup się bardziej!

– Właśnie mi w tym przeszkadzasz!

Przez chwilę zrobiło się cicho. Charlie miała nadzieję, że Ava szybko wyjdzie, jednak po kolejnym kwadransie nie wytrzymała.

–Co ty tam robisz tyle czasu? Omawiasz plany wywołania III Wojny Światowej?!

– No przecież ci mówiłam! Idź do innej toalety. Na pewno gdzieś jest.

– Nie chce mi się jej szukać. No wyłaź!

Avaline jednak była nieugięta i nic sobie nie robiła z tego, że Charlotte gotowa była wyważyć drzwi.

W końcu postanowiła wyjść.

– Dobra, skończyłam książkę. Możesz iść. To pa pa – powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym wepchnęła przyjaciółkę do pomieszczenia. Widziała, że Charlotte chciała jej wygarnąć co o niej myśli, a zebrała się już dość spora grupa osób, więc musiała użyć takich środków. Dziewczyna na pewno jej wybaczy.

Wanda weszła razem z Natashą i Pepper do budynku. Wreszcie wróciły do domu. Razem z Virginią dawały sobie potajemnie znaki, która powie Rosjance o ważnej dla nich sprawie, jednak nie mogły się dogadać (w końcu każda na jedną i tą samą rzecz używała innych znaków).

W końcu wyszło na to, że to Maximoff musiała powiedzieć Nat, by ta poszła do laboratorium Starka, który rzekomo chciał się z nią widzieć.

Kobieta poszła, a dziewczyny przybiły sobie piątkę.

Natasha weszła do odpowiedniego pokoju. Pierwszą (i jedyną) osobą, na którą spojrzała był Bruce. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że śni. Wyszeptała jego imię, a mężczyzna odwrócił się.

– Oh, Natasha. Zmieniłaś się – powiedział na jej widok. Rzeczywiście, pierwsze, co rzucało się w oczy, było to, że kobieta przemalowała się na blond. – Znaczy, wciąż jesteś tak samo piękna i w ogóle...

Gdy Banner próbował jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji, Romanoff pobiegła do niego i go uściskała. Była przeszczęśliwa. Wreszcie go odzyskała.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uścisk z uśmiechem. Przez chwilę tak stali. Żadne nie chciało przerwać tej pięknej chwili. Mieli jednak dużo spraw do opowiedzenia i wytłumaczenia. A raczej Bruce miał.

– Czemu tak długo cię nie było? – Spytała cicho kobieta.

– Razem z Hulkiem znaleźliśmy się na Saakarze – Banner pomyślał, że najlepiej będzie wszystko powiedzieć. – Nic nie pamiętam z tego okresu, ale Thor mówił, że Hulk był tam najlepszym z gladiatorów. Strasznie wkurzająca planeta. Wydostałem się z niej razem z Thorem, Lokim i Walkirią. Potem pomogłem jm zniszczyć ich złą siostrę. W końcu uznali, że trzeba zniszczyć Asgard, więc wywołali ragnarok, czy jakoś tak – Bruce dalej opowiadał, a Natasha słuchała go z uwagą.

– Czyli Loki żyje, chce być tym dobrym i jest tutaj, Asgard przeniósł się na Ziemię, a Thor zaginął? – Zapytała, gdy skończył, pragnąc się upewnić, czy wszystko dobrze zrozumiała.

– Tak w skrócie.

Romanoff wciąż nie wierzyła Laufeysonowi, jednak skoro Bruce tak mówił, to tak właśnie było.

Drax próbował kogoś zaczepić i powiedzieć jedną z nauczonych metafor, jednak wszystkich gdzieś wywołało. W końcu – po długich poszukiwaniach – znalazł Mateę, z którą się już wcześniej poznał.

– O, witaj kobieto, która uratowała życie mym przyjaciołom! – Zawołał, podchodząc do niej.

– Em... cześć Drax – odpowiedziała nieco niepewnie.

– Wiesz, co to znaczy: "Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni"? – Spytał od razu.

– No... tak, wiem.

– Ja też! Od dzisiaj! – Powiedział z entuzjazmem. – I wiem, że gdy przejedziesz palcem po szyi, to oznacza to nadchodzącą śmierć, a...

Matea dalszej jego wypowiedzi już nie usłyszała, bo została zaciągnięta do drugiego korytarza.

– Co ty robisz? – Spytała, patrząc na swojego porywacza.

– Ratuję cię – odpowiedział Kraglin, wzruszając ramionami.

– Przed czym?

– Draxem. On mógłby cię zasypać tymi metaforami. Już nikt go nie chce słuchać. No, może z wyjątkiem Mantis – wytłumaczył kobiecie, a ona zdziwiona spojrzała na niego.

– To serio jest takie uciążliwe? – Spytała z powątpiewaniem.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Na początku nie, jednak gdy przez kilka dni mówi ci o jednym i tym samym, to zaczyna się robić męczące.

– Pewnie tak – zgodziła się dziewczyna. Czuła do niego pewnego rodzaju sympatię. Kraglin się nią interesował i to właśnie on tłumaczył jej, na czym tutaj polega życie.

Tony ostatnio ciągle udoskonalał FRIDAY, zastępującą mu JARVISA. Przez to musiał sam robić rzeczy typu otwieranie drzwi lub dzwonienie do kogoś. Na szczęście właśnie kończył nad nią pracować.

Po paru minutach dzieło Starka było gotowe. Znów włączył AI, a w pomieszczeniu rozległ się miły, kobiecy głos.

– Dzień dobry, panie Stark – powiedziała.

– Podaj mi ilość dodanych ulepszeń – polecił Tony.

– Od ostatniego razu dokładna ilość moich funkcji zwiększyła się o trzydzieści pięć.

Stark pokiwał jedynie głową i wyszedł ze swojej pracowni. Przez chwilę stał przy drzwiach, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Długo bił się z myślami, czy na pewno powinien to zrobić. W końcu jednak znów schował urządzenie. Był zbyt przerażony wizją rozmowy ze Steve'm. Nie był na nią gotowy.

Tony westchnął i poszedł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Rogers rozmawiał z T'Challą. Chciałby jakoś pomóc przyszłemu królowi. Nie mógł mieszkać u niego i nic nie robić. Musiał jakoś się odwdzięczyć.

– Kapitanie, już panu mówiłem, że nie musisz nic robić.

– A ja mówiłem, żebyś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu. Może i nie muszę, ale co, jeśli ja chcę pomóc?

– Naprawdę, Steve, powinieneś pomyśleć o tym, jakby były to wakacje. Po prostu ciesz się życiem – T'Challa uśmiechnął się i odszedł. Rogers jednak wciąż nie był przekonany.

Cały czas stał przy oknie, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. Spojrzał zdziwiony na urządzenie. Od wojny ze Starkiem nie usłyszał swojego dzwonka. Odebrał szybko, nawet nie patrząc, kto dzwoni.

– Halo?

– Cześć Steve, tu Tony. Nie kończ przypadkiem rozmowy, bo drugi raz nie zadzwonię! – Rogers uśmiechnął się na dźwięk głosu przyjaciela. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo mu go brakowało.

– Nie zamierzam odkładać telefonu – uspokoił go.

– To dobrze, bo wiesz, myślałem, że nie chcesz mnie znać i te sprawy. Ale dobra, do rzeczy. Wiesz, chciałem cię do nas zaprosić. Avengers dużo tracą, gdy cię nie ma w ich szeregach – Tony mówił bardzo szybko. Chciał w swojej wypowiedzi zamieścić jak najwięcej informacji.

– Cieszę się, że to wreszcie zrobiłeś.

– Oh, serio? Wiesz, teraz tak całkowicie wyprowadziliśmy się ze Stark Tower. Chyba wciąż pamiętasz, do której bazy, nie? Prześlę ci współrzędne. Tak na jakby co.

– Dzięki. Wiesz, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że chcesz to wszystko zostawić za sobą i mi wybaczyć – odpowiedział bez cienia sarkazmu.

– Przylatuj najszybciej, jak możesz – Stark rozłączył się, jednak Steve zdążył usłyszeć, jak wzdycha z ulgą. Już po chwili przyszedł do niego SMS. Teraz tylko musiał znów porozmawiać z T'Challą.


	7. 004 CZYLI WIELKIE WEJŚCIE STRANGE'A-ILUZ

(pełny tytuł rozdziału: 004 CZYLI WIELKIE WEJŚCIE STRANGE'A-ILUZJONISTY)

*

Stark zadzwonił do Sama zaraz po rozmowie z Kapitanem.

– Czego chcesz? – Spytał od razu Falcon. Nie zamierzał bawić się w gierki Tony'ego.

– No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Miły, jak zawsze.

– Do rzeczy, Stark.

– Chciałem, żebyś wrócił.

– No to raczej ci się nie udało. Nigdzie się nie wybieram – odpowiedział Wilson.

– Wiem, że robisz wszystko, co Steve. On wraca. To co, przyjedziesz?

– Nie – Sam rozłączył się i rzucił telefon na kanapę, która znajdowała się najbliżej niego.

Mężczyzna prychnął zdegustowany. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wrócić do Avengers. Bo jakby to wyglądało? Wszyscy myśleliby, że nie ma własnego zdania w tej kwestii.

Chciał odpocząć. Potrzebował tego, a w bazie pewnie i tak Stark będzie kłócił się z każdym, kogo spotka na swej drodze. Tony może mieć nadzieję, iż wszystko będzie dobrze. Sam jednak wiedział, że nic nie będzie takie, jak dotychczas. Wojna wszystkich rozdzieliła i nie dało się już niczego uratować.

Oczywiście, mogą się starać to zrobić, ale bez niego. On był realistą i wiedział, co się stanie.

*

Peter próbował przetrwać pierwszą lekcję. Głowa wydawała się zbyt ciężka i ciągle spadała w dół. Za każdym razem chłopak od razu ją podnosił i się prostowanie, jednak już po chwili znów usypiał. Jego oczy były zmrużone. Podświadomie chciał, by się zamknęły i pokazały mu krainy ze snów, jednak wiedział, że na lekcji z panem Bennettem musiał przynajmniej starać się słuchać.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi, a Peter podskoczył na swoim miejscu. Spojrzał na sprawcę zamieszania. Był to dyrektor razem z jakąś dziewczyną.

– Przyprowadziłem nową uczennicę – powiedział, popychając ją delikatnie, by wyszła na środek klasy. – Przedstaw się proszę.

– No to... em... nazywam się Elizabeth Rodrigez i niedawno przyjechałam tu mieszkać. Myślę, że moja przeszłość nikogo raczej nie zachęci tak bardzo, jak lekcja, więc może zajmę wolne miejsce – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i usiadła w pierwszej ławce, która jako jedyna była wolna. Reszta klasy wydała z siebie zawiedziony pomruk. Przez nią i to, że nie chciała nic więcej powiedzieć, musieli słuchać monologu pana Bennetta.

Dyrektor szybko wyszedł, zostawiając ich na pastwę nauczyciela.

Na szczęście do dzwonka zostało jedynie kilka minut. Peterowi okropnie się one dłużyły. Nawet nie było z nim jego przyjaciela – Neda. Został w domu, zaatakowany przez jakiegoś wirusa i lepiej było się do niego nie zbliżać (chyba że na odległość jakichś pięciu metrów), by nie złapać choroby.

Wreszcie, w połowie wypowiedzi pana Bennetta, usłyszeli upragniony dźwięk. Szybko spakowali swoje rzeczy do toreb, plecaków i innych pojemników, po czym wyszli z klasy.

Peter dyskretnie podszedł do dziewczyny. Pierwszymi, na które zwrócił uwagę (i po których ją rozpoznał w tłumie) były proste, rude włosy, sięgające jej trochę za ramiona. Dziewczyna patrzyła na wszystko z ciekawością, wymalowaną w swoich zielonych oczach. Na sobie miała niebieską bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i krótkie, jeansowe spodenki tego samego koloru. Buty Elizy nie wyglądały na drogie, właściwie ubiór nie wyróżniał jej od innych uczniów. Była dość niska, co dodatkowo ją kamuflowało.

– Długo będziesz tak mi się przyglądał? – Spytała rozbawiona.

– Oh, ja... – na twarz chłopaka wstąpił delikatny rumieniec. Rudowłosa wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

– Eliza.

– Peter – wymienili się imionami i spojrzeli na siebie.

– Wiesz, gdzie jest sala biologiczna? Mam tam mieć lekcje, a nikt mnie nie oprowadził po szkole.

– Jasne, zaprowadzę cię – powiedział szybko i skręcił w jakiś korytarz. – Tak się zastanawiam. No... to trochę dziwne, że dochodzisz do nas tak pod koniec roku. Dlaczego?

– Mama po prostu znalazła tutaj pracę i musiałyśmy się przeprowadzić. Ot, cała tajemnica – Rodrigez spięła się delikatnie, jednak szybko się opanowała.

*

Groot udawał, że nie słyszy Petera, walącego w drzwi do jego pokoju. Grał w grę i nie zamierzał przez niego przegrać. Na dodatek, że Quill go nie rozumiał. Przecież to nie tak, że nie robi nic innego. A nawet gdyby, to kto mu zabroni?

– Groot! Albo otworzysz te drzwi, albo je rozwalę! Wybieraj! – Do próby sforsowania jego pokoju dołączył jeszcze Rocket. Wkurzający ojciec.

– Jestem Groot!

– Co?! O nie, nie, nie! To ty będziesz za to płacił, nie ja!

– Jestem Groot!

– Sam się odwal! Grzecznie tak ze starszym rozmawiać!?

– Jestem! Groot!

– Świetnie!

Walenie w drzwi ustało i nastoletnie drzewo myślało, że na dobre. Jednak już po chwili usłyszał głos nagrzewającej się broni i huk wystrzału. Drzwi od jego pokoju rozpadły się na kawałki.

– Ale tu zarosło – stwierdził Quill. – Nie ma nawet miejsca, żeby stopę postawić. Rocket w tym momencie wyrwał grę z rąk Groota.

– Nie dostaniesz jej do kolacji – powiedział szop, po czym wyszedł. – Tak właściwie, to ciekawe co ta nowa nam ugotuje... – szepnął do siebie.

– I lepiej tu posprzątaj – dodał Peter.

*

– Kalypso! Wracaj tu!

Ava biegła za czarno-złotą wilczycą. Nagle ta zniknęła. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i również się przeteleportowała.

Znalazła się na sali treningowej, a dokładniej – tej od ćwiczeń z hologramami. Chociaż nie do końca były one wyświetlane, bo uderzenia bolały jak prawdziwe, jednak Jones wolała nie zagłębiać się w ten temat. To byli po prostu wrogowie, których trzeba było eliminować.

– Więc tak się bawisz? Proszę bardzo, możemy poćwiczyć. Mogłaś po prostu powiedzieć.

Ava westchnęła i ustaliła poziom trudności na panelu sterowania. Już po chwili pojawili się pierwsi wrogowie. Wilczyca rzuciła się na nich, powalając ich. Z następnymi radziły sobie bardzo szybko, jednak pod koniec symulacji i tak obie były zmęczone.

Avaline uśmiechnęła się do Kalypso.

– Przydałoby się trochę częściej korzystać z siłowni – zauważyła. Już nie była w takiej dobrej formie, jak dawniej.

– Tak, jesteś okropnie powolna. Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy nie używasz mocy – w jej głowie rozległ się głos wadery.

– Ej, nie prawda!

Avaline dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że widziała, jak Kalypso przewróciła oczami.

Dziewczyna teleportowała się do salonu. Zebrało się w nim więcej osób, niż dotychczas. Właściwie, to byli tam wszyscy, najwidoczniej brakowało jedynie jej. Zdziwiona uniosła brew do góry.

– Zebranie tu jakieś robicie, czy co? – Spytała, wpychając się pomiędzy Lokiego a Charlie, siedzących na kanapie.

– Można tak powiedzieć – odparł Stark. – Mam dwie wiadomości – dobrą i złą. Którą chcecie najpierw?

– Daj tą dobrą – odparł Clint.

– Steve tu przyjeżdża. Sam nie chce.

– A co my mamy do tego? – Avaline zadała kolejne pytanie.

– Cała wasza trójka dołączyła do Avengers, więc to chyba oczywiste?

– Właśnie, można składać zażalenia do naszych nowych członków? – Spytał Bruce. – Bo Hulk chciałby jednego z nich zmiażdżyć i się teraz tak trochę nie dogadujemy.

– Nie, nie można.

– A gdybym chciała się wypisać z...

– Nie – Tony od razu przerwał Avie. – Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Nikt nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi. W powietrzu czuło się napięcie. Atmosfera sięgała szczytu gęstości, gdy w pokoju otworzył się portal. Przeszedł przez niego czarnowłosy mężczyzna w czerwonej pelerynie.

– Mam przechlapane – powiedziała pod nosem brunetka.

– Kim jesteś? I czemu ot tak mi wchodzisz do salonu, co? Dzwonka nie było? – Spytał oburzony Stark.

– Jestem doktor Stephen Strange.

– Nie zamawialiśmy żadnego lekarza, a przynajmniej ja nic nie wiem na ten temat.

– Mam taką listę osób i przedmiotów, które zagrażają Ziemi i w tym pokoju znalazłoby się z niej parę osób – Strange puścił uwagę Tony'ego mimo uszu. – Są na dość wysokich miejscach, więc postanowiłem jak najszybciej się tu zjawić.

– I co z tego?

– To, że nie chciałbym, by byli na wolności.

– A kim ty niby jesteś, co? Iluzjonistą? – Sarknął Clint.

– Nie, magiem.

– Oh, doprawdy? Takim dla dzieci, tak?

– Dobra, przestańcie – Tony przerwał sprzeczkę. Wiedział, że nią nic nie wskóra. – Kto jest na tej twojej liście, co?

– Loki Laufeyson i Avaline Jones.

– Chciałam zauważyć, że ja jeszcze nie chciałam zawładnąć Ziemią, ani nic w tym stylu – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna.

– No właśnie, jeszcze. To mogę ich unieszkodliwić?

– Jeśli chcesz znów wepchnąć mnie do tej dziury, to możesz zacząć myśleć nad swoim nagrobkiem – powiedział Asgardczyk, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymywać.

– Nikt nikogo nigdzie wpychać bez mojej zgody nie będzie – Stark wrócił do dyskusji. – Co ty niby robisz dla dobra ludzi, Strange?

– Na przykład niweluję złoczyńców z innych wymiarów, idioto.

– Pewnie ich też wpycha do tej całej dziury – zauważył Barton.

– Może niech Stefan pokaże nam co umie? Wanda, mogłabyś... gdzie ona jest? – Tony rozejrzał się zdziwiony. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że kobiet (oczywiście oprócz Avy i Charlie) oraz Visiona już nie było.

– A może rozejdziemy się w pokoju? Ja, na przykład, wolałabym nie wkurzać osoby, która ma kamyczek, cofający w czasie – powiedziała Charlie.

– Skoro umie cofać się w czasie, to może niech ocali Pietra, co? Przynajmniej zobaczymy, czy na pewno jest taki świetny, za jakiego się uważa.

Clint nie krył swojej złości. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie chciał podejmować tematu śmierci chłopaka, a teraz on sam zaproponował coś takiego, chociaż szanse na powodzenie były naprawdę niewielkie. Mężczyzna to wiedział. Jednak chciał chociaż przez chwilę mieć nadzieję, że jeszcze można wszystko zmienić... że nie jest za późno. Barton obwiniał się. Praktycznie przez cały czas. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, może czasami Laura lub Natasha coś podejrzewały. Żadna nie skomentowała jego, czasami dziwnego, zachowania.

Loki przez cały czas wszystkich uważnie obserwował. Dlatego nie wydawał się w dyskusję (dodatkowo nie chciał, żeby mieli jakiś dodatkowy powód do przekazania go Strange'owi, jakkolwiek głupio i poniżająco by to brzmiało). Był zdziwiony zachowaniem Hawkeye'a i Tony'ego. Obaj go bronili przed Stephenem, chociaż chciał podporządkować sobie ludzi. Władać nimi. Oni jednak wyglądali, jakby chwilowo o tym zapomnieli. Nawet Clint, który w końcu miał najwięcej powodów, by go nienawidzić. Może bycie miłym dla innych naprawdę potrafi zdziałać cuda? Prawdą jest, że czasami ich wyzywał, ale odkąd ponownie znalazł się w Midgardzie, nie powiedział na głos ani jednej obelgi (nie licząc tej o tosterze i innych maszynach).

Nagle (dosłownie – wszystkim wydawało się, że o Stephen nigdzie się nie ruszał) Strange pojawił się razem z Pietrem. Rannym, ale wciąż żywym.

– Teraz potrzebny nam doktor.

*

Gamora nagle stanęła. Tuż przed jej twarzą przeleciała strzała, przebijając następną ścianę i znikając z jej pola widzenia. Kobieta pokręciła głową, zrezygnowana. Już od dawna uważała, że Kraglin powinien mówić, kiedy zaczyna się uczyć kontroli nad tym ustrojstwem, jednak Quill ciągle odciągał ją od tego pomysłu. Takim właśnie sposobem na Milano może, całkowicie przypadkowo, dojść do czyjejś śmierci.

Kobieta westchnęła i weszła do jadalni połączonej z kuchnią. Przez parę godzin uczyła Mateę, jak walczyć. Dziewczyna nie była zbyt dobrą uczennicą, jednak i tak lepszą od Mantis. Oczywiście na głowę Gamory zostało rzucone wyszkolenie ich obu. Dobrze, że Obfonteri uczył się sam, bo kobieta dałaby mu mocno popalić. Na dodatek na pewno nie pozwalałaby mu ćwiczyć w miejscu publicznym.

Po przeszukaniu szafek aż za dobrze wiedziała, że znów Peter i Rocket zrobili sobie wyścigi w jedzeniu. Oczywiście przez to ilość produktów, które można spokojnie zjeść (odliczając te przeterminowane) zmalała do zera.

W tym momencie Matea weszła do pomieszczenia.

– Nawet nie masz po co tu przychodzić. Nic nie ma – powiedziała Gamora.

– Miałam dzisiaj zrobić kolację.

– To zrobisz, jak Peter kupi jedzenie. Proste.

– Jak ma kupić jedzenie w kosmosie?! – Matea była już dość poddenerwowana. I czuła zakwasy, po ostatnich treningach, które trwały po pięć godzin.

– Normalnie. Patrz i się ucz – Gamora wzięła głęboki oddech. – PETER! ZBIÓRKA W KUCHNI!

Xenianka skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Gdyby kobieta nie krzyczała jej do ucha, to może nie odczuwałaby teraz objaw głuchoty.

Z jakiejś części statku słychać było odgłos, przypominający tłuczone szkło i uderzenie o podłogę. Zaraz po nim nastąpiło przekleństwo. Już po chwili zjawił się Quill.

– Rocket zawalił mnie ze schodów – powiedział na swoje usprawiedliwienie. – To co chciałyście?

– Wszystkie zapasy szlag trafił.

– Oh, możemy zatrzymać się na Gainfrostcie. Jest niedaleko.

Kobieta westchnęła, ale pokiwała głową na znak, że się zgadza.

– No to świetnie.

Peter poszedł, by ustalić kurs i (najprawdopodobniej) włączyć autopilota. W końcu jeszcze nie oddał Rocketowi, a takiej zniewagi nie można od razu wybaczyć.

Matea próbowała poukładać sobie w głowie ich relacje. Jednak nie mogła się zdecydować, bo większość była na krawędzi między wrogiem a przyjacielem, więc dziewczyna dała sobie z tym spokój.

Gamora za to udała się w stronę swojej kwatery. Wolała przespać kolejną wojnę Rocketa i Quilla, niż w niej uczestniczyć.


End file.
